<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things You Never Knew by RobinRoost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379501">Things You Never Knew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinRoost/pseuds/RobinRoost'>RobinRoost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka timetravels back as a ghost that only Dooku can see and they have quality bonding time, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, And so is Jocasta, Crack, Dooku is a nerd, F/M, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Pure Crack, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinRoost/pseuds/RobinRoost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yan glared at the ghost. “Yes. Is that such a big deal?”</p>
<p>Ahsoka just stared at him, before exploding. </p>
<p>“Of course!” She yelled. “You were romantically involved with the scariest woman in the entire temple!”</p>
<p>Dooku put a hand on his head to try and massage away the headache as his great-great-grand padawan went off on one, waiting out the storm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dooku &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Dooku &amp; Jocasta Nu, Dooku/Jocasta Nu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things You Never Knew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURE 100% COMPLETE CRACK</p>
<p>All you really need to know is that Ahsoka time traveled backwards to Clone Wars Era as ghost that only Dooku can see.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Let me get this straight,” the specter said, and Yan Dooku withheld a groan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here we go,” he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Ahsoka emphasized, “and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master Jocasta Nu</span>
  </em>
  <span> were a thing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yan glared at the ghost. “Yes. Is that such a big deal?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka just stared at him, before exploding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!” She yelled. “You were romantically involved with the scariest woman in the entire temple!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dooku put a hand on his head to try and massage away the headache as his great-great-grand padawan went off on one. He could just wait out the storm. She was going on and on about something with the Archives and late fees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jo is not nearly as bad as you make her out to be,” he muttered. Ahsoka froze in her tracks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She let you call her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jo?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she gasped. Yan furrowed his brow </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” he said. “After all, she called me Yanny when the mood struck her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You. Had. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pet Names?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ahsoka screeched. She started making several undignified noises, until another question struck her mind. “Do you think she’d take you back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt it. Beside the obvious,” he gestured to his Sith outfit, “she has never forgiven me for a… specific argument we had.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka raised an eyebrow marking, and motioned for him to continue. Well, he guessed there was no escaping it now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I may have implied that the eighteenth Alderaanian Queen’s husband was the one who destroyed the diary of Synthantica Greessenth because she was blackmailing him over being his mistress,” he muttered somewhat sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka’s jaw dropped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” he sighed. “It is a seemingly ludicrous idea that has no concrete evidence, but the letter between them had a translation to basic that was terrible, but if you study Ancient Alderaanian, it’s clear that they had some sort of relationship going on,” Dooku defended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing her shocked expression, he hastily added, “I’m just saying that it is a theory that shouldn’t be immediately discounted!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka fixed him with a hard look, and Dooku was transported to nearly two decades ago when Jo and he had the first argument. If he was going to have to argue this again, at least this time, he had more evidence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of all the words to come out of Ahsoka's mouth, he was not expecting this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You broke up with her over some random dead guy’s mistress?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She screeched. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is a result of me procrastinating and deciding to reorganize my drive with all my fics. That meant I opened some abandoned concepts in order to properly put them in the correct folders. </p>
<p>I found some interesting ideas, so many time travel fics, an empty document with only a title, a few random summaries, angst, and an angry rant I wrote about Star Wars and their military inefficiency. </p>
<p>I also found so. Much. Crack.</p>
<p>You have no idea how giddy I was just reading the half baked ideas.</p>
<p>So that is how this concept came to life! I have more planned, but it will probably come as short one shots.</p>
<p>Basically as a summary, Ahsoka time travels back to the Clone Wars a few minutes before Dooku’s conversation with Kenobi on Geonosis. Only Dooku can see her, which causes a lot of confusion, chaos, and shenanigans, especially when they figure out she sort of manipulate the mortal world. </p>
<p>(Maybe coming up: “You clearly have no idea how to run an army. Stand aside, Grandpa.” “‘Are you going to help me escape or are you going to float there uselessly’ ‘Sorry Gramps, but I am having far too much watching this’” “THAT’S YOU???? WHY IN THE BLAZES ARE YOU SO TINY? WHO MADE THE DECISION TO LET THIS TINY CHILD INTO A WARZONE???” “Do be quiet. Your incessant giggling is interrupting my meditation” “Ahsoka, I swear if you keep making faces while I am trying to be intimidating, I don’t care if you are a ghost, I will run you through with my saber”)</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>